Conto de Fadas
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi-Lemon - UA - Ao pousar seus olhos nos do outro, o escravo soube que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. - Tributo Dia do Sexo – Projeto Need for History - Kardia e Dégel


**Conto de Fadas**

**Theka Tsukishiro **

**Categoria: **_**Tributo Dia do Sexo 06/09 – Projeto Need for History**_ - AU Idade Média (Guerra dos Cem anos) - Slash/Yaoi (MxM relationship), Kardia e Dégel - Saint Seiya/Lost Canvas.

**Advertências:** Sexo explícito.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa:** [X] Yes [] No

**Resumo:** Ao pousar seus olhos nos do outro, o escravo soube que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e a Shiori Teshirogi etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler

**Lembretes:** A ideia de fazer essa fic surgiu de um RPG em que a Shi, eu e mais umas amigas jogávamos. O nome do castelo e do reino foi trocado, por que eu utilizei só a essência do jogo (época Medieval) para pano de fundo.

Alguns podem achar que Dégel está muito cordato, mas o fato é que já se passaram cinco anos e, nesses cinco anos, Kardia conseguiu quebrar o gelo e se instalar no coração do outro.

**Beta-reader:** Shiryuforever – querida, obrigado por me ajudar mesmo estando ocupada. Meu carinho, amizade e devoção sempre. Te adoro! :luv:

**oOoOoOo**

_**Castelo Noir – Reino de Shelledoor**_

"Quanto tempo faz?"– Pensou ao tentar recordar-se o montante exato que estava sobre o domínio de tão letal e belicoso cavaleiro. Não que fosse esquecido, ou que não possuísse inteligência, pois era esperto e aprendia tudo muito rápido... Não, definitivamente esse não era o problema, mas sim que viver com Kardia era algo inusitado e se perder nas contagens era apenas algo corriqueiro e que fazia parte do processo. Afinal, ele não era muito ligado ao que se dizia respeito a tempo.

Era um cavaleiro temperamental, que prezava muito a lealdade e as coisas simples. Se não saísse fora da linha, ele seria um dono maravilhoso. Experimentasse o trair, ou mesmo fugir... ele iria se tornar o seu pior pesadelo. Tudo isso fora dito a Dégel longos cinco anos atrás no dia que fora adquirido junto ao mercador de escravos.

"_Hmm... cinco anos! Já se vão longos cinco anos em que me encontro nessas terras geladas do reino do senhor de Shelledoor." _– Parou a frente da janela observando a paisagem branca.

A neve voltara a castigar o reino àquela noite. Para o escravo, não era nada. Acostumara-se muito facilmente com o frio. Mas o seu senhor, este parecia nunca se adaptar a baixas temperaturas. Tornou a olhar para um ponto qualquer. As montanhas ao longe tinham seus picos todos tomados por uma camada grossa e branca. Não teve como não pensar em Kardia. Esperava que desta vez não voltasse com um resfriado forte. Não estava com espírito para aguentar o mau humor dele.

Voltou-se para olhar os aposentos de seu senhor. Estava impecavelmente arrumado, como o escorpiano gostava. Aproximou-se da lareira e avivou o fogo. Lá fora a noite começava a cair. Muito em breve todos os cavaleiros que estavam em missões para fora dos muros protetores regressariam. Pensou novamente no cavaleiro... ele era como um veneno, vicioso e o qual quem o provasse não conseguia ficar sem. Com um suspiro tornou a olhar para a janela. Seria melhor recostar a parte de madeira ou o quarto não aqueceria. Fez o que mandava seu pensamento e em seguida colocou um caldeirão enorme sobre o fogo pendurado em um suporte. Sabia que quando chegasse, Kardia iria gostar de banhar-se e, ele não sabia dizer como nem por que, sentia no fundo de ser que seu mestre chegaria com aquele anoitecer.

Enquanto esperava a água esquentar, deu nova olhada pelo local. Arrumou novamente os travesseiros de pena de ganso sobre a cama. Seguiu para o cômodo extra, pequeno, com uma cama de solteiro e apenas um aparador onde se encontravam poucas coisas de asseio pessoal e mais ao fundo um pequeno guarda roupas de madeira escura. Era o seu aposento. Cavaleiros de alto escalão tinham as melhores acomodações, isso claro, abaixo das acomodações dos nobres que podiam ser uma ala toda da grande construção.

Seu aposento era maior do que o que lembrava de seu quarto usado na casa de seus pais. Pais... não fazia ideia do que lhes havia acontecido. Fora muito novo vendido pelo pai para conseguir dinheiro para alimentar seus irmãos mais novos e a mãe doente. Não fazia ideia se ela havia se curado ou não. Deu de ombros, talvez se os visse novamente nem os reconhecesse.

Deixando de lado o passado (e, que ele ficasse onde deveria, lá atrás!), Dégel puxou uma mecha de seu cabelo e inalou o cheiro. Arqueou a sobrancelha. Havia colocado o quarto todo em ordem e mesmo com a baixa temperatura, transpirara muito por conta disso. Talvez se tomasse um bom banho antes de seu mestre chegar... Bem, talvez mesmo, pois minutos depois do pensamento lhe ocorrer, um barulho chamou-lhe a atenção. Ele chegara...

- Dégel...? – A voz grossa, o caminhar pesado indicando que estava muito cansado. – Venha me ajudar! – Solicitou.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, o escravo passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Não que fosse vaidoso, mas o fato era que não gostava de se apresentar de qualquer maneira fosse para quem fosse. Saiu calmamente e sem afobação de seu quarto e revelou-se para o dono.

- Aqui estou, Sir Kardia. – Apresentou-se e caminhou até ele. – Eu já coloquei a água para esquentar e assim que estiver ao seu gosto poderá banhar-se.

- Dégel, nunca tive alguém como você. – Um sorriso jocoso e até mesmo malicioso surgiu nos lábios do cavaleiro. – Você sabe perfeitamente o que quero. – Estalou a língua prazeroso. - Então, que tal, enquanto aguardamos você me ajude a tirar minhas roupas? A cota de malha parece ajudar a enregelar meus ossos. – Reclamou ao começar a desafivelar o cinto grosso de couro escuro que usava preso a cintura. Segurou no cabo de sua Death Angel, a espada com cabo entalhado em puro marfim e a passou para as mãos do outro. Seus dedos resvalaram em um toque rápido e, mesmo estando ainda com as luvas grossas, sorriu de lado ao notar o modo com que o serviçal ficara.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, o aquariano colocou com cuidado a espada encostada sobre o encosto da cadeira e passou o cinto sobre a parte alta e saliente de madeira da mesma. Voltou-se para o outro e com calma, começou a despi-lo. Primeiro a túnica longa e grossa em um tecido negro que chegava a luzir na claridade.

Kardia para facilitar, levantou os braços e esperou que Dégel fizesse o que pedira. Seus rostos, como sempre, muito próximos. Estreitou os olhos e esperou ver nas íris azuis como geleiras a saudade incrustada. Sorriu de canto. Aquela louca expedição o tirara já há alguns dias do castelo e não via a hora de voltar e procurar um pouco de aconchego nos braços de seu escravo e amante. Lambeu os lábios bem no momento em que a cota de malha lhe era retirada pela cabeça. Quase gargalhou ao notá-lo engasgar talvez com a própria saliva. Ora, ele o desejava. Uma ideia louca lhe povoou o pensamento.

- Como foram os dias em que estive fora? – Perguntou para não levantar suspeitas.

- Foram calmos, Sir... – Dégel voltou-se assim que deixou a cota em seu lugar. Sabia que ele iria lhe perguntar como tudo correra no reino e, bem, não era bem do reino que ele queria saber, mas sim dele. – Passei meu tempo com Sir Hypnos ajudando-o com algumas coisas. Encontrei-o por acaso perdido pelos corredores...

- Como sempre... – Kardia retrucou. – Nunca vi alguém para não ter senso de direção como ele. – Deu de ombros, pois o médico realmente era uma negação até mesmo tendo um mapa às mãos. – E além disso?

Dégel parou a frente do amado cavaleiro e começou a livrá-lo da proteção usada nas pernas. – Aproveitei meu tempo livre para aprender mais com o mago Mu. Ele está me ensinando a ler como lhe pediu. – Um sorriso único formou-se nos lábios do escravo. – Diz ele, que fiz um grande progresso.

- Isso é muito bom. Espero que valha a pena, pois sinto falta de poder deixar bilhetes ou mesmo mandar-lhe missivas pedindo ou lhe informando alguma coisa. – Falou e mirou-o com um ar malicioso. Para bom entendedor...?

- Sim, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender, Sir Kardia. – Dégel respondeu. Lentamente puxou o cordão que segurava a calça colada às pernas de coxas grossas e torneadas nas muitas batalhas e treinos. – Sente-se, por favor. – Pediu. Assim que foi atendido retirou-lhe as botas e meias.

Assim que ele ficou novamente em pé, colocando os dedos entre o tecido quente e a pele levemente bronzeada (bronzeado adquirido no verão que a pouco terminara) desceu-lhe as calças. Segurou a respiração. Kardia não estava usando nada por baixo. Voltou os olhos para cima e o encontrou com um sorriso perverso.

- Sentimos sua falta. – Murmurou. A voz levemente rouca. O membro teso despontando por baixo da túnica branca longa que ainda não fora retirada. – Será que você pode nos ajudar? – Mirou-o com desejo.

Dégel arqueou a sobrancelha e sem nada dizer, fez com que seu senhor sentasse na cama macia mais uma vez. Voltou a olhá-lo com atenção e ainda em silêncio ajoelhou-se a sua frente ficando entre as pernas dele. Levantando a túnica um pouco, segurou a virilidade imperiosa com uma das mãos. Aproximou os lábios da glande e colocando a língua para fora lambeu a cabeça rósea lentamente. Os olhos fechados, a expressão safada começando a despontar. Kardia o havia ensinado bem. Como ele mesmo já havia dito antes, amava chupar e ser chupado!

- Hmm... como eu senti falta disso. – Rosnou ao segurar os cabelos longos e levemente esverdeados. Cor exótica que tanto o fascinava. Puxou-os forçando o outro a abocanhar seu membro. Ao ter seu desejo atendido, Kardia jogou a cabeça para trás. Puxando a túnica rapidamente despiu-se. Voltou a segurar as madeixas entre seus dedos. Adorava vê-lo fazendo aquilo. A sensação era deliciosa!

Dégel sabia como usar a língua, mãos, dentes... todas as armas que poderiam para dar prazer ao seu dono. Segurando o membro intumescido com as mãos, deslizou a língua por toda a extensão da carne pulsante. Abocanhou-lhe os testículos mordendo levemente e os sugando sem parar de mover as mãos. Regozijou-se ao escutar o cavaleiro quase uivar de prazer.

Kardia trincou os dentes. Não poderiam chamar a atenção de ninguém que por ventura passasse pelo corredor naquele exato momento. A união carnal entre dois seres de mesma espécie era considerado pelo clero como uma aberração. Algo não natural e punido com a morte e, não era isso que ele queria. Não depois de ter achado o amante perfeito e, ter se apaixonado pela alma indômita e vivaz. Ele sabia que por trás de toda aquela camada fria, a carapaça protetora do escravo, ele seria uma pessoa quente e receptiva.

- Dé-gel... – Gemeu-lhe o nome. Estava quase chegando ao ápice.

- Hmm...? – Volveu os olhos para ele e parou de fazer o que estava fazendo. – Devo parar? – Perguntou tomando a liberdade de provocá-lo. No amor e na guerra tudo valia.

- Ora... – Empertigou-se todo e arqueou a sobrancelha. – Nem pense nisso se não quiser dormir no calabouço com os outros escravos que servem ao rei. – Ameaçou, mas em seguida sorriu. Passou a língua pelos lábios e deslizou a mão por seu tórax musculoso como quem dizia: 'Olha o que irá perder!'

- Longe de mim deixar minha cama quentinha para dormir no chão duro e frio. Tenho uma predileção por camas espaços e braços me envolvendo, se é que me entende, sir?

- Ora, viva! Está mais dado hoje, Dégel. Isso é bom... – Acariciou-lhe o rosto e deixou um gemido abafado escapar. O astuto escravo continuava a masturbá-lo. – Termine o que começou, sim?

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Respondeu e voltou a suga-lo com gosto. Para não engasgar, Dégel teve de, com uma das mãos, controlar-lhe os quadris que involuntariamente começaram a mover-se tamanho o grau de excitação em que o outro se encontrava. Não demorou muito para que Kardia derramasse seu sêmen na boca dele, que sorveu cada gotinha sem deixar escapar nada.

O cavaleiro segurou fortemente nos ombros do outro e tombou um pouco o tronco para frente. Deslizando as mãos para baixo das axilas puxou-o para cima o fazendo sentar em seu colo. Abraçou-o apertado e selou-lhe os lábios com um beijo faminto... Exigente! Um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Kardia... – Chamou-o ao ter os lábios libertados do doce monopólio.

Como adorava ouvi-lo chamá-lo pelo nome, sem título, sem algo que diferenciasse as castas de ambos. – Hmm...? O que há, Dégel? – Ronronou próximo ao lóbulo deixando os lábios roçarem na pele clara de alabastro.

- A água para seu banho... Vai evaporar! – Arqueou a sobrancelha. Por mais que não quisesse sair dali, sabia que se deixasse aquilo acontecer, teria de ir pegar mais água, ou pedir para que levassem até os aposentos do cavaleiro. Tentou levantar do colo dele, mas não conseguiu. – Kardia...! – Segurou os braços dele e soltou-se. – Sabe que depois eu tenho de ir buscar mais água, ou ter de esperar para que um dos outros tragam mais. – Levantou-se, e retirou de sobre o fogo o caldeirão.

Despejou todo o líquido fervente dentro da tina de madeira, misturou com um pouco de água fria que havia reservado e após testar a temperatura, voltou-se para seu dono. – Se quiser, pode vir. Está como gosta. – Informou.

Kardia observou cada movimento de Dégel e, quando este anunciou que já poderia banhar-se, novo pensamento o acometeu. Estava insaciável! Dégel que lhe aguardasse. Aproximou-se da tina e entrou com cuidado para não derrubar água para fora. A temperatura que gostava tendo um poder miraculoso. Os nervos doloridos parando de doer... Uma letargia... Mas não, não poderia deixar-se levar, tinha algo em mente e buscando com os olhos por seu escravo, mirou-o sedutoramente.

- Dégel, venha esfregar minhas costas. – Pediu. Acomodou-se na tina para que pudesse fazer o que queria. Assim que percebeu a proximidade do outro, segurou a vontade de sorrir. Assim que sentiu o pedaço de pano usado para passar no corpo deslizar por seus ombros costas e pescoço, esperou pacientemente que o aquariano se distraísse. O que não demorou muito. Como um ataque letal de um escorpião, Kardia segurou-lhe o pulso e o puxou para mais perto.

- Não, Kardia... me derrubar na tina não! – Pediu calmamente.

- Me dê um bom motivo para que eu não faça isso?

- Minha melhor roupa... – Mentira... a melhor roupa de Dégel estava guardada debaixo de sete chaves.

- Hmm... não creio que essa seja sua melhor roupa. – Comentou ao acaso. O silêncio se abateu sobre eles. A frase feita calou fundo: 'Quem cala consente!' – Dégel?

Piscando algumas vezes, o escravo pareceu não se importar tanto com o jeito de seu senhor. – Pois não? – Um meio sorriso provocante. Algo que por vezes fazia com que o cavaleiro sentisse vontade de jogá-lo fosse onde fosse lhe possuir sem fazer joguetes e ferozmente. – Devo continuar? – Perguntou ao voltar para trás da tina, pegar novamente a barra de sabão artesanal e o paninho.

Kardia nada respondeu e, tomando aquilo como um sim, Dégel voltou a esfregar-lhe as costas. Afastou os cabelos longos ondulados e esfregou-lhe a nuca, o pescoço. O amante parecia imerso em seus pensamentos, apreciando a sensação que as mãos do outro lhe proporcionavam.

Relaxando um pouco e prestando atenção ao que fazia, Dégel esqueceu-se da tentativa frustrada de Kardia de o puxar para a tina. Dobrando um pouco as mangas de sua túnica para que não as molhasse, deslizou a mão e o pano para o tórax definido. Compenetrado, sobressaltou ao sentir uma mão se fechar em um de seus pulsos.

- Kardia... Minha roupa. – Reclamou. Em sua mente um aviso de alerta pareceu soar.

- Qual? Estas? – Perguntou ao mesmo tempo que espirrava um pouco de água na direção do amado. – Acho melhor você tirá-la, acidentes podem acontecer... sabia? Ou melhor... – Sorriu malicioso. – Junte-se a mim, faz tempo que não tomamos banho juntos e, estou com saudades. – Puxou-o pela túnica e esticou-se um pouco para roubar-lhe um beijo assim que este se abaixou.

De nada adiantaria reclamar. Dégel sabia que quando Kardia queria alguma coisa, ele queria e pronto. Bem, mas ele também queria... seu corpo almejava pelo do outro. Lentamente ele deu-lhe as costas. Retirou primeiro as longas botas marrons e as meias. Uma lembrança... um déjàvu. Não saberia dizer por que fora acometido por algo de quando ainda era só um simples escravo para o homem dentro da tina. Um leve sorriso malicioso surgindo em seu rosto. Com calma, puxou a túnica que usava e a tirou. Os cabelos esverdeados caindo-lhe até as nádegas. Deixou que a peça da vestimenta caísse ao seu lado e, ficando os dedos no cós da calça baixou-a. Na altura dos joelhos deixou que escorregasse até amontoar-se ao redor de seus pés. Com um movimento rápido lançou a peça para o lado.

Virando devagar, encontrou as íris azuis o observando. Sustentou o olhar e com passadas decididas, mas lentas, parou ao lado da tina.

"_Definitivamente na próxima vez que tiver de deixar o castelo por mais tempo, farei de tudo para levar Dégel comigo. Como eu senti falta desse joguete que ele aprendeu tão bem a fazer."_– Kardia pensou. Mediu o outro dos pés a cabeça. Afastou-se o tanto que foi possível para dar-lhe espaço e, sorriu internamente. – _"Bendito sejam todos os santos e o clero por eu não ter trocado essa tina por uma maior." _– Ele nunca mais esquecera a primeira vez de ambos ali dentro. Ele havia inspecionado Dégel. E o orgulhoso aquariano fora tão temperamental!

O cavaleiro estendeu-lhe a mão que não tardou a ser aceita. Esperou que ele já estivesse dentro da tina, mas ainda em pé para puxar-lhe para o colo. Os braços fortes rodeando-lhe a cintura.

De olhos arregalados, o escravo não esperava por aquilo. – Kardia, eu poderia ter você... – Não conseguiu terminar de falar. Foi calado por um beijo esfomeado. Sentado de lado sobre as coxas do amado, Dégel não tinha muito que fazer se não aceitar o que lhe era oferecido. Deslizou as mãos pelo tórax até deixá-las sobre os ombros largos de seu mestre. Remexendo-se, assim que seus lábios foram liberados, o escravo gemeu mais ao alto ao ter seu membro seguro por uma das mãos habilidosas. Remexeu os quadris. Gemeu ao ter o pescoço mordido. Deixou-se guiar por Kardia.

Devagar, virou-se para o outro deixando suas pernas uma de cada lado das coxas grossas. Se ajeitou e teve seu corpo puxado de encontro ao outro. As mãos deslizando por entre os corpos, arranhando, beliscando... A luxuria e o amor os guiando.

Puxando o escravo mais para si, Kardia o preparou. Investiu contra o corpo desejado deslizando dois dígitos de uma vez na cavidade quente e apertada. O outro arfou, mas não protestou. Com movimentos circulares e de abrir e fechar os dedos ele o preparou.

Dégel tentava conter-se, mas os gemidos começavam a ficar mais altos. Acabou mordendo o ombro do cavaleiro ao ter sua próstata acertada. Aquilo alertou seu mestre. Ao sentir o alivio de não ter mais a movimentação dos dígitos, ele voltou seus olhos a procura dos do outro.

- Te desejo... – Murmurou o escorpiano. E sem delongas penetrando-o de uma vez.

- Kar-dia... - Dégel arfou e abafou o gemido alto ao afundar seu rosto entre a curva do pescoço de Kardia. Mesmo estando acostumado, por vezes sentia como se fosse rasgar ao meio. Cravou as unhas nas costas dele e ficou imóvel. Quando moveu um tanto os quadris, sentiu o corpo abaixo do seu também mover-se com a mesma velocidade que ele imprimia.

A água da tina sendo agitada pelos corpos em movimento. Sussurros. Palavras desconexas. Gemidos abafados, por vezes muito altos, outras vezes contidos por beijos e mordidas. Para os amantes, não era necessário muitas palavras. Apenas um olhar, ou mesmo um gesto bastava para que se entendessem.

Os movimentos tornando-se mais rápidos. O desejo os consumindo, como fogo que acaba com a palha seca. Os corpos em chamas. A luxuria os dominando. Ao finalmente atingirem o ápice, quase juntos, Kardia não deixou Dégel parar enquanto ele também não se derramou dentro daquela cavidade quente e apertada.

Recostando o rosto no do amado, o aquariano suspirou. Um sorriso feliz a iluminar-lhe o rosto. – Diz que não é um sonho. – Pediu.

- Não, não é um sonho. Estou de volta, meu amor... como em um conto desses que as crianças pedem para suas amas contarem...

- De fadas... – Lembrou Dégel. Já tinha pego um livro desses nas mãos.

- Isso... – Sorriu. Beijou-o rapidamente. – Como ia dizendo: um conto de fadas... serei sempre seu cavaleiro, pronto para servir-lhe! – Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior. Abraçou-o mais apertado e, com os lábios próximos do lóbulo da orelha dele, murmurou palavras que deixariam os bispos, e fosse quem fosse do clero de cabelo em pé.

**oOoOoOo**

Era uma vez, em uma noite qualquer no reino de Schelledoor. Duas almas que se buscaram por muito tempo, novamente estão juntas, unidas por uma força maior que as crendices e as leis que o clero costuma pregar... Estão unidos pela força de dois corações que se amam.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

Kardia... Devolve minhas folhas de rascunho... _*pulando ao lado do alto cavaleiro. Tentando pegar as folhas com anotações de plots entre outras coisa*_

**Kardia:** De jeito nenhum... onde está a fic que você disse que iria fazer?

Pelos céus, bichinho cego! _*ficando roxa de raiva*_ Olha lá no NFF e FFnet... o que é aquilo postado agorinha mesmo? _*os braços cruzados a frente do corpo.*_

**Kardia:** Err... ééé...

Devolve e pede desculpas... seu ingrato, sem paciência...

**Kardia:** Você deixou o melhor pro final? eu sabia... _*o peito estufado, cheio de si*_

Eu mereço...

Não liguem para ele. É... foi um surto, de fato, não ficou como eu queria devido a vários motivos, mas vou ficar muito feliz se comentarem...

_*esperando pelos comentários"_

beijos e até o próximo surto.

**Theka**


End file.
